Heartsease
by Snowflakesandangels
Summary: Hijack May prompt: Royalty A Hijacked Midsummer Night's Dream. Jack is a mischievous puck serving the fairy king Pitch and Hiccup is Queen Toothiana's changeling. Hilarity ensues when the queen falls in love with a dragon headed boy and Jack puts a love potion on the wrong Viking.
The Players:

Jack - Puck  
Pitch - Oberon  
Baby Tooth - Fairy  
Hiccup - Changeling  
Tooth – Titania

Gobber - Quince  
Fishlegs - Bottom  
Tuffnut - Lysander  
Ruffnut - Helena  
Astrid - Hermia  
Snotlout - Demetrius

"Jack!"

"Coming my lord!"

The white haired spirit flew to where his master stood scowling at something in the distance. The fairy king's face overshadowed and he caught the sprite by the back of his tunic.

"Look, she has replaced me with a changeling. A puny mortal child hardly able to stand on his own two feet. It's humiliating."

"Hmm, I guess there's no accounting for taste. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Anoint her eyes with the juice of that flower called Love in Idleness. It will make her sleep deeply and forget the child, and when she wakes she will be enamored of the first creature she lays eyes upon, be it beast, mortal, or fey."

"That sounds like my kind of fun! What do you want me to do?"

"Collect the flower and bring it to me in my queen's woodland bower. Now go, quickly!"

Flying swiftly through the forest, Jack's quick eyes scanned the ground for the tiny purple and white flowers his king desired. Finally spying his target, the sprite made a dive but mistimed his landing and crashed in a tangled heap. He sat up and shook loose grass and flowers out of his hair as Musical tittering met his ears, "Hey Baby Tooth. Aren't you supposed to be with Queen Toothiana today?" The tiny fairy grinned, "It's more fun watching you make a fool of yourself. Besides, my lady is occupied with her new changeling. I suppose Lord Pitch is none too happy about that?" Jack snorted. "No. He sent me to get some wild pansies to put on Tooth's eyes so she'd forget the little mortal and turn her affections elsewhere." "Will it harm my lady?" "Nah, it's just flower juice. Pitch will reverse the spell when he has what he wants. The silly fool is devoted to Her Royal Toothyness, he won't hurt her."

"Oh! What a sweet smile!" The boy woke suddenly to a brightly colored face inches from his and someone's fingers in his mouth. "Ah! Who are you?!" "Toothiana, Queen of the fairies. I brought you here as my changeling because your mother was a dear friend of mine." "Oh. Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm not a fairy sooo..." "Silly child, you can do anything you like! Climb the tallest trees, swim the moonlit ponds, eat of the ripest fruit, dance the night away with fairy reveling. I want to make you my prince so all can love you as I do." "Ah, I think I'd like to go for a walk if it's all the same to you?" "Perfectly fine my sweet, the forest is yours." Tinkling fairy laughter rang in the boy's ears as he ran deeper into the woods.

"Have you the flower?" "Yep, brought you a whole handful." "I only need that single purple one for infatuation; the rest are white, for true love. Look, the changeling is nowhere to be seen and my lady lies down to sleep." Jack watched as Pitch knelt over his queen and squeezed the flower onto her eyes.

"What thou seest when thou dost wake, do it for thy true-love take"

Pitch beckoned Jack away from the bower, "Now we will leave the night to chance. Come, I want you to find the boy and bring him to my palace, I have in mind to make him a knight."

Once again Jack flew into the forest to search, and as Baby Tooth flew with him she noticed he was unusually silent. "Why so glum Jack? You love tricks; you should be happy right now." "It's just this love business. Everybody is fighting over some mortal and it's like I'm completely invisible until Pitch wants something or I'm in trouble. Even when I do good things no one sees me and I'm just... sick of being alone."

Baby Tooth was about to comfort him when a low branch appeared out of nowhere and knocked the sprite to the ground. "Jack! Are you ok?" Not receiving a reply the fairy began searching his pockets for something to revive him when her hand brushed something and she pulled out the crushed pansies. A sudden noise caused her to look up and she saw the changeling boy approaching from the opposite direction. Taking one look between the two boys, Baby Tooth squeezed the white flowers over Jack's eyes and flew away.

"Hey, are you ok? Wake up!" Jack opened his eyes to a concerned face hovering over his. Shining green eyes, a constellation of freckles, round nose, slightly crooked teeth, and the sweetest lopsided smile Jack had ever seen.

"Oh thank gods. I thought you were out cold there. My name's Hiccup by the way."

"I'm Jack. What are you doing here? I mean, it's the middle of the night and you're pretty far from Berk."

"I'm not entirely sure, I fell asleep in my bed and woke up in the woods with some fairy sticking her fingers in my mouth and saying something about making me her prince. I was just trying to figure out what to do next when I found you."

Jack's heart rose and sank simultaneously. This boy was the changeling, Tooth wanted to make him a prince, Pitch wanted to make him a knight, and the boy himself probably just wanted to go home. Either way Jack was doomed. "Oh, well thanks. You're Toothiana's changeling right." "How did you know that? Are you a fairy too?"

Jack laughed, "Me?! No, I'm a Puck, a sprite, a mischievous spirit of fun. I'm the one that ties knots in your hair, freezes your windows shut, and hides that last sock you can never find. I can be good too though, I'll help you find your way home, or keep your fire going all night. What about you?"

Hiccup rubbed his arm and looked down, "Eh, I'm nothing special. I'm just a blacksmith's assistant, that and taking care of my mother... well, I did until she died."

"I'm sorry. Don't you have family or friends to live with?"

"No, I'm pretty much invisible. I'm kind of the village mistake, Hiccup is the name given to the smallest, weakest child in Berk, so I have no idea why your queen wants to make me a prince."

Jack smiled to himself, _'I can see why...'_ Aloud he said, "Well Hic, I can take you home, you can be Tooth's prince, Pitch's knight, or whatever you want. It's completely up to you." Hiccup smiled at the nickname, and as much as he thought he just wanted to go home, something about Jack was starting to grow on him. "Who's Pitch?" "The fairy king, he didn't like his queen paying more attention to you than to him so he's temporarily put a spell on her so she'll forget about you and turn her affections on the first creature she sees upon waking. He also wants to make you a knight. But that's really up to you; I won't let him force you into anything you don't want." "Thanks. There's not much waiting for me back in the village, so I guess I could at least meet this king and see what he has to offer."

Jack and Hiccup were making their way on foot to the fairy palace when they heard voices coming from a small clearing. "Must I speak now?" "Aye, for you must understand he goes but to see a noise that he heard, and is to come again." The boys crept closer to get a better look and had to smother their laughter at the ridiculous scene before them. A small group of Vikings were attempting to rehearse a play, and so far, failing miserably.

A big blond man with a peg leg and one arm rubbed his eyes wearily and sighed. "Just go into that bush and listen for your cue." The large boy he had spoken to huffed but complied, muttering to himself, "Hmph! The way he goes on, you'd think I had no more talent than a dragon." Jack grinned mischievously, "A dragon? Well if you insist." He disappeared into the bushes and returned momentarily. "Watch this." "If I were fair, Freya, I were only thine." Hiccup's hands flew to his mouth as Fishlegs marched out with a dragon head in place of his own. "ODIN HELP US!" "OH MY GODS!" "RUN!" Fishlegs stood blinking in confusion at his friends' terrified outbursts before chasing after them. "Huh, what was that about? Hey guys wait up!"

Hiccup turned to Jack who was valiantly trying to control his snickering, "Is he going to be ok?" "Don't worry, it-it'll wear off by morning. Did you s-see their faces?!" Hiccup started to giggle as well, "What, what if, h-he's the one Tooth sees when she wakes up?!" Jack howled with laughter and they were soon helplessly rolling on the ground holding their sides.

Fishlegs was hopelessly lost. He had ended up running in the wrong direction and couldn't have found his way if he tried. "Odin help me, I am so lost. Oh wait, there's a light, maybe they can tell me where I am." Toothiana was awakened by a dragon headed boy stumbling into her bower. "Oh my! Have you injured yourself?" "What? Oh! No ma'am, I beg your pardon, I didn't mean to disturb you." The fairy stared at him, "Your teeth are beautiful! How unusual to have a dragon's head and a mortal's body." Fishlegs put a hand to his face, "Drag-? Oh my gods!" "Wait my love! Where are you going?!" Tooth fluttered quickly after Fishlegs who ran screaming into the woods.

A full moon shone down on the two small figures as they made their way through the fairy king's palace. Hiccup was looking around in awe at the misty silver walls and high throne at the far end of the room when he was startled by a mellow voice calling out from the shadows. "Ah! There you are. Come here and let me have a look at you." As he nervously approached the tall dark figure, Hiccup was glad that Jack was hovering close behind him. Jack knew Pitch would never actually harm the boy, but he was still quite frightening to look at.

"What is your name lad? August, Peregrine, something worthy of a knight?"

"H-Hiccup sir, and I'm n-not a knight, o-only a blacksmith."

"A blacksmith, hmm. Well we shall see, maybe you'll turn out- What is wrong with your leg? Come along, show me."

Hiccup's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and he slowly raised his pant leg. An iron device was joined just below the knee where his own leg ended abruptly. Jack felt his heart break and had to restrain himself from hugging the boy and sobbing.

Pitch shook his head bemused, "A crippled blacksmith? What in Otherworld was she thinking? We'll deal with that later, for now just try to stay in one piece. Jack, I want you to take more of those purple flowers and use them on a foolish youth wandering the forest tonight. You will know him by the Viking garments he has on, and by the lovelorn lady nearby that he will see when he wakes."

"Can I take Hiccup with me?" Pitch waved a thin hand dismissively, "Do what you will but keep him out of trouble. I don't need to be any more in my lady's disfavor." Jack nodded and led Hiccup out.

Once they were back on the path Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew! He'd give a Monstrous Nightmare nightmares." Jack shrugged, "He's not that bad really, just a bit intimidating. Come on; let's see what fun we can have with those Vikings."

Hiccup was first to spot the youth fast asleep in the woods, "Huh, I guess he was talking about Tuffnut. Strange though, last thing I knew he and Astrid were fine."

"Well I don't see any other Vikings around here, do you? I'll just put the stuff on him, find the lady, and we can go." Hiccup hid in the bushes while Jack dripped the flower potion into Tuffnut's eyes. Once the spell was complete he disappeared and after a few seconds Hiccup could hear the sound of someone coming up the path. Jack landed beside him and grinned, "I found her; she was heading the wrong way though so I turned her around."

Hiccup almost shrieked as the girl came into view. "No, no, no, no, no, Jack! Not that one!"

"What?"

"She's his sister!"

"Um, oops?"

"Really, that's all you can say is oops?"

Jack grinned, "Hey, I can fix it later! Let's just watch the fun."

Ruffnut cursed as she tripped over something in the dark and identified it by feeling around, "Can't you find a better place to sleep than the middle of the path?"

Tuffnut rubbed his eyes and stared. "Ruff? Oh my gods, did you hurt yourself?"

"Are you sick? 'Cause you almost sounded nice there for a second."

"My dearest Ruffnut, I am sick. Lovesick for you. Let me hold you in my arms and never let go."

"Seriously, if you try to kiss me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Oh! Sweetest words from even sweeter lips! Ruffnut? Come back my love!"

As Ruffnut ran away, another girl came into view, "What did you just say?"

"Oh, hey Astrid. Have you seen my beloved Ruffnut anywhere?"

"Your- Tuffnut! You can't talk about your sister like that!"

"But I love her, I can't be parted from her or I will die!"

"Ok, two things. One, you're weird, and two, you said the same thing to me this morning."

"Ha! Was it only this morning? It feels like centuries since I loved you. No, my heart belongs to my fairest Ruffnut. Goodbye Astrid, and good luck with Snotlout."

Hiccup turned to the madly laughing sprite next to him, "What in Thor's name have you done?"

Jack flew ahead of Hiccup towards the strange rumbling sound, and spying another Viking clad youth, flew right back again. "Hey, Hic, I found another one. You'd better check who it is so I don't make another mistake." Hiccup scowled up at him but still peeked around the trees at the snoring figure. "Now that makes more sense. That's Snotlout, Ruffnut's been chasing him all summer. He's in love with Astrid but she's with Tuffnut, or was until tonight." "Great, second time's the charm then." Jack squeezed the flowers then flew into the trees with Hiccup hissing after him in a loud whisper, "Just make sure you bring back the right girl this time!" A few minutes later Jack landed beside Hiccup again as Ruffnut ran into the clearing.

"Snotlout! Wake up, Tuffnut's gone crazy!"

"Huhhh? Ruffnut? What is it my love? I'll save you!"

"Oh Thor, not another one. Look, don't make fun of me for liking you ok? My brother's chasing me like a Deadly Nadder after meat, so if you don't mind, I'd appreciate a little help!"

"Anything for you sweet Ruff. I will fight this knave and whisk you away to safety."

"Reeaally? Ok, I could get used to this."

Tuffnut suddenly appeared. "Ruffnut! Treasure beyond compare. Is this idiot bothering you?"

Snotlout bristled and moved to stand in front of Ruffnut. "I'll have you know that the lady does not care for your attentions, so get lost!"

"Ha! You wouldn't even talk to her this morning."

"Well I am now! You want to make something out of it?!"

"Yeah!"

Astrid had caught up by this time, and after a few seconds of the inane argument decided enough was enough. She grabbed Snotlout in a headlock while Ruffnut firmly held Tuffnut in a double arm hold. "Both of you stop, you're acting like a baby Zippleback fighting over the same fish! Break it up already! Now, what happened, Ruffnut?"

"I have no idea. Snotlout refused to talk to me earlier so I went for a walk. It got dark, I tripped over my brother, he woke up and started talking crazy love stuff, I freaked out, ran back to find Snotlout, he starts talking crazy love stuff, and I don't mind at all."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Fine. It sounds like a spell, so we can either wait for it to wear off or we can try to find a cure ourselves. Any ideas?"

Behind the trees, Hiccup nudged Jack and whispered, "What now?" Jack shrugged and whispered back. "I can't do anything until Tuffnut falls asleep again. Then I just squeeze more flower juice on his eyes and make sure Astrid is there when he wakes up." "Great. So we've got what, three more hours of this? Couldn't we just knock him out with something and save time?" "Hmmm, I like the way you think Hiccup! Keep your eyes open for something to use."

During the conversation, Tuffnut somehow managed to extricate himself from his sister's grip and ran to the middle of the path, flinging his arm in the air in a dramatic gesture.

"My sweet, my love, my dearest Ruffnut, tell me you'll be my- OOOF!"

In that instant he was knocked to the ground by a shrilly screaming boy with a dragon's head, followed by brightly colored fairy fluttering frantically about trying to see if her beloved was hurt. Needless to say, pandemonium broke loose. Ruffnut jumped on Snotlout, who was squeezed tighter by Astrid, who shrieked at Fishlegs, who screamed at Tooth, who started scolding Tuffnut, who was who was lying unconscious in the dirt.

Jack was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically as Hiccup vainly attempted to make himself invisible, when a sudden sharp voice rang through the air. "ENOUGH!"

Shocked silence fell over all as Pitch entered the clearing, golden eyes flashing, daring for anyone to make a sound. "Jack, come here." The sprite exited the copse to stand shuffling his feet before his master.

"What did you do?"

"Just played a trick or two... aaand made a little mistake."

"I see. Then I suggest you clean this mess up."

The fairy king waved his hands over the company, causing them all to fall into a deep sleep. For the next half hour, Jack half carried half dragged unconscious mortals to different corners of the glade while his lord watched him closely to prevent any further 'mistakes' happening. When he was finished, Pitch poured the flower juice onto Tuffnut's eyes once more, returned Fishlegs to his natural form, and reversed the spell on his queen.

Toothiana stretched lightly and looked around, "What visions I have had! I thought I was enamored of a dragon!"

Pitch laughed, "And there he lies. But truth dearest lady, take me again for thine own and I will be content."

"Of course my lord. Oh, but what of my changeling? I will not abandon him, his mother was so devoted to me."

"I had thought of making him my squire, but he is not, I think, suited to it."

Jack cleared his throat hesitantly and Tooth smiled at him. "Yes Jack? Do you have an idea?"

Jack blushed slightly and looked at his feet, "Maybe he could be a sprite?" Toothiana lifted his chin and looked deep into his eyes for a moment then smiled, "I think that would be perfect." Kneeling over Hiccup's sleeping form, the queen of the fairies used her magic to turn him from a mortal changeling into a spirit of fun. As she called to the moon to give him immortality, Tooth secretly spilled a few drops of a certain white flower onto his eyes. Passing a fond caress over the boy's cheek she rose and took her king's waiting arm, "Come my lord, and let us leave these lovers all to their moonlight and merriment."

Hiccup woke to a hopeful face hovering over his. Shining blue eyes, snow white hair, and the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Jack's eyes went wide with surprise at the sudden kiss that was planted on his lips as Hiccup grinned back at him and laughed, "You're not the only spirit of fun around here now!"

-Finis-


End file.
